Pasado
by Moonlight.Wolfgirl
Summary: Ella tiene un pasado peligroso...que despues de 1600 años a venido a perseguirla,y claro ella tiene a sus mejores amigas para ayudar pero todos la entenderan? La abandonaran? Rated M por violencia y leguaje.
1. Capitulo 1: Infancia

**Capitulo 1:Recuerdos.**

_Año 417 D.C._

-Ven aquí cachorrito no te hare daño- decía una pequeña niña de 5 años ofreciéndole su mano a un pequeño lobezno,el cachorro la miraba con desconfianza y retrocedía –Te prometo que no te lastimare- la dulce y pacifica voz de la niña suavizo los sentimientos del cachorro el cual bajo sus orejas y se acerco a la niña

-Muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo acariciando su lomo

-Laura!...Laura ven para acá en este instante- sonó una furibunda voz de mujer desde una casa no mu lejos del bosque

-Voy madre!- respondió ella,su largo cabello negro moviéndose mientras se agachaba para recoger al cachorro

-Te llevare al establo donde te cuidaran los demás lobos- dijo ella caminando tranquilamente por el bosque

-Donde esta esa inútil?!- sonó una voz de hombre que sonaba alterada,Laura trago saliva con miedo,su padrastro había llegado a la casa

-Aquí- dijo ella dejando al cachorro con los lobos adultos

-Dónde estabas mugrosa?- pregunto su madre,una mujer de carácter fuerte y pesado,en fisisco muy hermosa y muy parecida a la pequeña Laura

-Estaba en el establo madre- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-Y que te pedí que hicieras?!- pregunto enojado su padrastro

-Que limpiara la casa…ya lo hice- dijo ella mirando su vestido

-Por que estas vestida en esos harapos?- le grito su mama,a Laura no le gustaban los vestidos elegantes que sus padres la obligaban a usar,ella traía una manta enredada que ella misma remendó, sus pies descalzos y rojos de frio,sus manos sucias y con cortadas,su carita un poco sucia y palida aun tenia el destello de felicidad que la mayoría de los niños tenían a pesar de cómo la trataban en su casa,su cabello mal peinado y todo enredado el cual le llegaba hasta sus rodillas era negro como la noche y bello como la luna,sus ojos eran de un color muy peculiar,a diferencia de los de su madre los cuales eran cafes, los de ella eran color lila,y la mayoría de las personas al verlos se quedaban maravillados,ella era tal vez la persona mas humilde de todo su pueblo

-Lo siento madre…es que con el otro vestido no podía hacer mis deberes- su madre asintió molesta y regreso hacia la casa

-Algun dia vas a hacer algo productivo?- pregunto enojado su padrastro,el alcohol arrastraba sus palabras,Laura retrocedió tapándose la nariz,su padrastro la odiaba pero solo borracho podrá haber intentado esto,regreso corriendo a la casa y dejo a Laura ahí parada, cuando regreso ella estaba en el establo cuidando de el cachorro, el la tomo del cuello y la lanzo contra la pared, ella se levanto temblando y se congelo al ver lo que el hombre traía en la cuchillo que brillaba con deseo de atravesar su pequeño corazón, ella corrió fuera del establo, pero por mas veloz que fuera el malvado hombre la alcanzo y la sujeto

-PAPA! AYUDAME POR FAVOR!- su padrastro la sujeto y alzo el cuchilllo,pudo haber atravesado el pecho de la niña pero una fría y firme mano lo detuvo, el hombre miro al propietario de la mano y ahogo un grito soltando a la niña y retrocediendo con cobardia

-No…no por favor piedad- suplico el hombre de rodillas, la oscura figura negó con la cabeza

-Tu tuviste piedad de mi hija en estos 5 años?- la figura salvadora mato al padrastro de Laura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al haberlo dejado hecho un desastre sangriento en el suelo, se dio vuelta busnacod a su hija

-Draculaura?- pregunto la niña miro al hombre y sonriendo dejando al aire sus largos colmillos

-Papa?- el hombre cargo a la niña y la abrazo fuertemente

-Perdóname…por favor,nunca debí de haberte dejado con tu madre- ella asintió y escondió su carita en el cuello de su padre –Es hora de irnos- ella asintió y sonrió de nuevo…así que así se sentía el amor?

_Presente._

-Draculaura?- ella alzo la cabeza y vio los dorados ojos de su novio y mejor amigo: Clawd Wolf

-Que pasa?- pregunto ella, estaba lloviendo y ella estaba sentada en la escaleras de la entrada de su casa

-Por que estas afuera? Vas a congelarte- el se quito la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a su novia ella sonrió y dijo

-Gracias…no lo se…- el se sentó junto a ella y sonrió, ella se acurruco cerca y cerro los ojos

-No te preocupes…te sientes bien?- dijo el acariciando su cabello,ella se veía mas palida de lo usual

-Si- ella beso se alzo un poco y beso los labios de su novio,el respondió de la misma forma,ella siempre había sido una chica muy alegre pues al ver como sufria la vida en el mundo a lo largo de sus años aprendió a apreciar las cosas sencillas de la vida,su padre que nunca estaba,su madre que no la quería,su padre era el presidente de la OTT,y ese negocio lo mantenía ocupado aparte de su negocio habitual y su tio Vlad era el único familiar que estaba cerca

-Te amo…- dijo el suspirando

-Y yo a ti- dijo el,ella sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos –Creo que tienes que irte- dijo ella al ver que las lices de la entrada de la casa de los Wolf se prendía

-Me encantaría quedarme mas…- dijo el con añoranza,el no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella el equipo de football, y el de casketball, admeas los estudios,su familia,y su tarea de ser el futuro Alfa de Salem era muy complicado,la manada lo necesitaba igual que Draculaura

-A mi también me gustaría que te quedaras mas tiempo- dijo ella suspirando, recordando cuando el era niño cuando jugaban juntos y el la consideraba su mejor amiga y viceversa, el había estado enamorado de ella desde que cumplió 6 años y ella siempre estaba con el, así que era inevitable,pero cuando el empezó a salir con Cleo realmente era solo por obligación,el capitán del equipo de football americano con la capitana de las asustadoras era perfecto

-Nos vemos- dijo el besándola por ultima vez,ella sonrió y asintió parándose y regresándole su chaqueta el negó con la cabeza y sonrió –Quedatela tu…se que en tu casa hace calor pero se que aun así tu estas fría…espero que eso pueda ayudar- ella se sonrojo mientras abria la puerta,miro por su hombro a Clawd entrar a su casa y volvió a sonreir, el era su felicidad y su esperanza de seguir viviendo…pero ya no estaba segura de que quisiera seguir viviendo…y todo por recordar su pasado

**Muy bien chicos espero que esta historia les guste! Yo me inspire en estos 3 escritores los cuales además de ser increíbles escritores so super geniales!**

**rey kon: Ella y yo hemos sido grandes amigas desde que entro aquí! Ella es una gran escritora y además una chava super buena onda! Eres mega dedicada y una gran amiga! GRACIAS!**

**metalosis dragunov: Eres un escritor super genial! Ademas de ser un gran amigo (Y un amante de los brownies! XD ) La OTT (Organizacion del Tratado de Transylvania) es de su propiedad y tanto el como yo les prohibimos que usen alguna de sus creaciones sin su permiso! Muchas gracias por inspirarme! GRACIAS!**

**Er Deivi: Eres un grandioso escritor y un muy buen imaginante! Tu historia inspira! GRACIAS! **

**Por que Draculaura se siente así?Clawd tendrá algún problema serio?Por que el papa de Draculaura no esta?Su pasado fue tan tormentoso como lo imaginamos?Y lo mas importante…YAAAAAAAAAAAY! XD**


	2. Capitulo 2: Dulce Agua Salada

Capitulo 2: Dulce agua salada!

1478 D.C.

Draculaura estaba sentada mirando con nostalgia hacia la ventana, no es que no le gustara su nueva vida, pero extrañaba poder salir al bosque y correr, su padre no la dejaba salir por que decía que el mundo era un lugar peligroso y aterrador así que para que ella estuviera a salvo, su padre decidió mantenerla encerrada bajo llave en el castillo, ella solo podía escuchar las fuertes olas del mar golpearse unas contra otra, el poderoso rugido de la marea prácticamente diciendo 'Ven Laura…sumérgete en mi' ella suspiro y pensó por unos momentos lo increíble que sería si ella pudiera salir justo en ese momento y lanzarse al mar, justo en ese momento a media noche, cuando la luna se reflejaba en la marea ella lo extrañaba aun mas

-Que haces despierta Draculaura?- eso voz la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando vio a su papa sintió alivio y al mismo tiempo miedo, era más de la media noche y ella estaba observando por la ventana

-Lo siento papa, solo quería ver el océano- el asintió aunque se quedo dudoso de la respuesta de su hija

-Tuviste una pesadilla?- ella miro hacia otra parte dudando si decirle la verdad era conveniente

-Si…-susurro, su padre le dio una mirada compasiva y la cargo para sentarla en sus piernas

-Fue de nuevo de tu madre?- ella asintió y escondió su carita en el cuello de su padre

-Siempre es de eso…estoy en la casa, me están golpeando…y tu nunca estas- el negó con la cabeza acariciando lentamente el largo y sedoso cabello de la niña

-Yo nunca permitiré que nada te lastime…pero quiero que vuelvas a dormir, te prometo que no tendrás pesadillas- ella asintió alegremente corriendo de vuelta a su sarcófago, su papa beso su frente dulcemente y le deseo buenas noches antes de abandonar la habitación, ella no podía dejar de dar vueltas, sentía que algo la llamaba, no pudo resistirlo, con esfuerzo abrió su sarcófago y fue corriendo hacia la ventana, con todas sus fuerzas la empujo hasta que por fin cedió con un ligero chillido, ella miro hacia abajo mientas brincaba fuera de la ventana, piso una de las gárgolas y se agarro de ella, estaba resbaladizo por la lluvia, y ella estaba muy loca por hacer esto, pero diez minutos de libertad lo valían

-Cuidado- se susurro a si misma mientras brincaba a una gárgola mas abajo, después de varios brincos logro llegar hasta bajo,la playa no estaba muy lejos, solo tenia que correr y mientras que nadie la viera todo estaría bien, ella corria tan rápido como sus delgadas piernitas se lo permitían, sentir el aire frio llenar sus pulmones, cuando llego a la costa vio como las grandes olas azotaban contra una gran cúspide que estaba ahí, en la punta había una pequeña casita, ella decidió ignorarla y solo subir hasta ella, cuando por fin llego se paro justo en la punta sintiendo la brisa marina tocar su cara, ella respiro y se lanzo arriesgándose contra las olas, cuando iba cayendo dio la vuelta y miro hacia el cielo, feliz de sentir el aire en su pelo, cuando su cuerpo toco el agua ella se sumergió lo mas profundo que pudo, al regresar a la superficie escucho un rugido y giro la cabeza viendo una ola de mínimo 20 metros a punto de aplastarla, ella grito e intento nadar pero aun así no logro alejarse lo suficiente, cuando la ola la aplasto la lanzo hacia las profundidades, ella intento nadar pero no sabia hacia donde era arriba o abajo giro y se golpeo contra una roca, cuando sintió que ya no podía mas y que el mar se la iba a tragar sintió una mano firme sujetar su brazo y jalarla hacia la superficie, la sujeto por la cintura y llego a la superficie, ella abrió los ojos ligeramente y voi como su padre nadaba contra las olas hacia la orilla

-Papa?- dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento, el no contestaba, el cabello de su papa estaba mojado y se le pegaba a la cara, su ropa estaba empapada aunque el solo traia su camisa y su pantalón, su capa los esperaba en la orilla, ella solo se sujeto fuerte y espero a que llegaran a la orilla, cuando llegaron su papa la soltó y la envolvió con su capa

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así…entendiste?- la severidad del tono de su padre la sorprendió, el nunca le hablaba así

-Lo siento papa…solo quería salir- el la miro severamente mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, se transformo en un murciélago y se fue volando al castillo, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, había hecho algo malo y lo sabia por eso no quería ni su propio rostro

-Draculaura…solo quiero protegerte-dijo el dejándola en su cama, transformándose de nuevo en humano

-Lo se papi…gracias, te amo- el sonrió y beso su frente

-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa-dijo cerrando la ventana

-Que cosa papa?- ella se estaba quitando las ropas mojadas

-Nunca vuelvas a intentar salir del castillo- ella lo miro y asintió bajando la cabeza, casi se ahogaba…su papa de verdad pensaba que quería volver a salir?

_Presente _

-Draculaura! Me estas escuchando?- dijo Clawdeen mirando a su mejor amiga la cual parecía no estar ahí

-Que? Ah si, si- Clawdeen le arque una ceja pero prefirió no seguir

-Amiga as estado extraña estos días…te pasa algo?- Draculaura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Estoy bien, de verdad- Clawdeen entrecerró los ojos en sospecha pero decidió dejarlo

-Eso espero chica hasta mi hermano me ha dicho que estas rara- Draculaura le regalo otra sonrisa y negó con la cabeza de nuevo

-De verdad estoy bien, te lo prometo…oye por que no vamos de compras después de la escuela?- Clawdeen asintió alegremente olvidando el problema de su amiga, todos habían notado que se estaba comportando muy raro antes ella era sonrisas y corazones, pero ahora estaba muy diferente, casi como si no fuera ella

-Y dime chica...es cierto que va a venir tu papa para Navidad?- pregunto Clawdeen sacando un gesto de preocupación de su amiga

-Ah…eso…si- dijo ella no dándole mucha importancia

-Que bueno!- Clawdeen pensaba que Draculaura quería ver a su papa pero el problema con su papa era que cuando el venia a la casa 3 brujas del oeste venían junto con el

-Si!-dijo Lala con un falso tono de alegría

-Hola chicas!-dijo Frankie la cual venia junto con Holt, Andy y Clawd

-Hola amiga!- dijo Clawdeen haciendo espacio en la mesa de la cafeterroria para que se pudieran sentar

-Hola D- dijo Clawd sentándose junto a ella

-Hola!- saludo ella calmada al verlo y al sentir su calor

-Que van a hacer hoy en la noche?- pregunto Frankie –Por que yo tengo 6 boletos para la nueva película de Actividad Paranormal 4, quieren ir?- todos asintieron

-Si por que no nos vemos en el maul?- pregunto Clawdeen

-Ademas Andy tu puedes invitar a Robecca- dijo Frankie mirando al cgico de piel azul

-Si…- dijo el mirando hacia otro lado

-Esta hecho, nos vemos ahí- dijo Clawd

-Si- dijo Draculaura perdidamente,no dejaba de pensar en la crisis famliar que se desataria cuando llegara su padre y las 3 brujas.

**Hola chicos! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! XD Como están? Espero que bien! Yo mas o menos estresada por el trabajo! AGH! Y hermanos y familia y bueno no importa espero que les guste**

**Metalosis dragunov- Que bueno que te gusto amigo! (De nuevo la OTT es de el chicos pídanle permiso si la van a usar!) **

**BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**ADIOS! **

**-Yuky! XD **


End file.
